


Heart And Claw

by TransFurryLesbian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Multi, glimmradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransFurryLesbian/pseuds/TransFurryLesbian
Summary: A brief post S1 fic!





	Heart And Claw

“Adora, I don't like this,” Glimmer sighed as she sat besides Adora, looking into Brightmoon’s infirmary.

“Well…” Adora didn't know how to respond to that. Of course Glimmer didn't, she didn't know her like she did.

“I believe in her, okay? Give her a chance,”

“Adora, she's horde,” Bow interjected from the other side of her.

“Not like you horde, but  _ horde _ horde.” Adora didn't respond, only fixing her gaze tighter through the glass.

 

Catra lay restrained on a bed through the glass. Her entire abdomen was covered in thick bandages, and her left arm was in a cast. She had been awake for an hour now, and after a few attempts, had discovered she was stuck, completely unable to escape.

 

“I wanna talk to her, Glimmer,”

“Adora, Mom said-”

“I know what she said,” Adora brushed off her friend's arms from her shoulder and moved towards the door.

“I'll only be a minute.”

 

The door slid shut slowly, and Catra scowled as she saw Adora walk in.

“Hey Adora,” Her voice dripped with friendship, but her grin spoke of malice and deceit. Adora pretended not to notice.

“Catra. You were abandoned by your team, dying alone in a gulch,” The words were heavy from Adora's throat.

“We found you and brought you in. Wi-”

“I'm not stuck here,” Catra interjected, and Adora looked from her to the bounds, back to her eyes, eyebrows raised.

“I disagree,” Adora pulled a chair up beside the bed.

 

“I'm so much higher than you ever could've hoped. They'll come for me,” Her confidence was staggering, and Adora found herself almost believing her. Almost.

“They'll come, and they'll be defeated, and you'll stay here.” Adora risked a glance through the window and winced at Angella chewing off Glimmer's ear.

 

“We'll talk later,” Adora stood, and left, but not before looking once more at Catra, and cursing her heart for skipping as it did.

* * *

 

“Adora, you are grounded for 2 weeks!” Adora barely had time to register her new mother before Bow jumped in front of her.

“Queen Angella, that's not fair! Adora captured Catra, she deserves to be the one to question-” Angela put a finger on Bow's lips, silencing him

“You're grounded too Bow.” She took a second and reset her composure.

 

“Adora, thank you for bringing in Catra. This is a valuable opportunity we are now presented with. Thus, it is my duty to properly question her. Are we understood?” She gazed expectantly at her children, and after a second they nodded.

“Yes ma'am,” Angella smiled, and sent them to their room before slipping into the infirmary.

 

Glimmer let out an enraged grunt as she sparkled onto her bed.

“This isn't fair!” Adora jumped up the floating steps to Glimmer's bed, and put a comforting hand on her back.

“I know it isn't, Glimmer, but it's kinda just what's gotta happen,” She let out a huff and collapsed backwards onto the pillow, dragging Glimmer with her.

 

“I'm not letting you off the hook yet, Adora,” She snapped.

“Catra is dangerous Adora! You know this, don't go around… I don't know! Don't trust her, she's in your head! Back me up here Bow!”

“Huh?” Bow looked up from the ground bed, mouth full of… something.

“What were you two talking about?” He put down the flower he had been fiddling with, along with the box of chocolates, and climbed up to the bed.

 

“God Bow, maybe listen to your friends for once?” Glimmer half-ribbed, still kinda just peeved at everything.

“I was just telling my useless best friend how she can't trust the  _ very high ranking horde soldier we have tied up in the infirmary!” _

“Oh right, yeah. That,” He raised an eyebrow at Adora.

“Don't trust her, Adora. Don't you remember all she did? I mean, destroy a village, help destroy a castle, kidnap us,  _ kill _ Entrapta, I mean,” He sucked a breath through his teeth.

“Not exactly the best character,”

 

Adora sighed and fiddled with her sword, safely in its scabbard on the bed.

“That's because she's being manipulated by the horde though,” Her voice was uncharacteristically meek, and Glimmer looked briefly at Bow before pulling her into her arms.

“She's a good person, or at least she can be,” Her voice picked up slightly.

“Imagine if you guys treated me badly when we meet, eh?” The other two looked away shyly.

“I know what she's done, but I know what she can be, and… I believe in her. I think she can do better.”

* * *

 

Hours passed and night fell, and the Best Friend Squad must have fallen asleep in each other's arms at one point as Adora woke up starving, and covered in arms. She was confused for a second at the unfamiliar weight on her stomach. She was used to sleeping with Glimmer and Bow, but this was a new weight. It only dawned on her once a furry mass gently brushed under her nose, provoking a sneeze.

 

“Hey Adora,” Catra mewled, moving with a pained hiss closer to Adora's face, and she was glad for the darkness masking her blush.

“Catra,  _ what  _ are you do-” Adora was silenced by a slender finger on her lips.

“Told you I wasn't stuck,” She teased.

“Quiet now, we mustn't wake the  _ princess _ ,” Catra sprung off of the bed, landing with a small hiss, and Adora sighed before carefully maneuvering out of Glimmer's grasp, and out of her room, step in step with Catra.

 

“So this is what Brightmoon looks like on the inside, huh?” She glanced down every corridor they past, up at every strut, surveying the area like a scout.

“What are you doing out of the infirmary, and better yet, out of your bounds?” 

“Mmm, I'm not a fan of being tied down,” 

“That doesn't answer-”

“I know,” Catra ducked out down a corridor, and Adora quickened her pace to catch up.

 

“Why come see me?” 

“Why  _ save _ me?”

Adora opened her mouth to respond, but found herself wordless. She  _ knew _ why.  _ She _ knew why.

“You know why,”

“Who, me? I'd never dream of it,”

Adora grabbed Catra's unbroken, but still bruised, arm and pulled them both out of a side door, into a small, tucked away garden. Glimmer had shown it to her a few weeks ago after a particularly costly victory. 

 

Adora half-pushed Catra into one of the chairs, sitting herself in the one next to it. The garden was beautiful swathed in moonlight. It was small, but the flower bushes skirting the cliff overlooking the lake were lovingly maintained, beautiful, and astounding.

“If nothing else, the resistance has some pretty flowers,” Catra contemplated, plucking one for herself. Adora stared at her, trying to puzzle her out.

“Why didn't you just escape?”

* * *

 

The Fright Zone's idle sounds of grinding machinery and thick smog is hard to adjust to, unless you're one particularly intelligent princess.

“So, you think Catra's coming back?” Entrapta rattled her chains slightly as she and Scorpia talked over tea.

 

“She's strong, smart, and self-reliant, she'll be fine!” Scorpia's huge smile filled the room, calming the chill in Entrapta's spine. Entrapta raised her tiny tea cake to her lips. It wasn't as good as the castle, but she liked it. Much smaller.

 

“Yeah, but she was kinda… stabbed? That usually kills someone, right?” Scorpia stood up and walked around the small table to Entrapta, gently running a claw against her face lovingly.

“You know our Catra. Would one stab stop her?” Entrapta thought for a second and shook her head, smiling again.

“We should still get a rescue together, right?” Entrapta looked pleadingly, lovingly, at scorpia, who could only hold composure for a second.

“Okay, okay. When my girl looks at me like that, how can I say no. We'll get a rescue transport ready.” Entrapta smiled at Scorpia and finished her cup.

* * *

 

Glimmer awoke slowly, and groaned at the dark window and the lack of heat from her side, the loss a stab wound. Bow's snoring shook her bones, and she could not sleep. So, with a shake of her head and a snowstorm of falling glitter, she sparkled out of bed, slipping into some casual wear. She had to find Adora. This was long overdue.

* * *

 

“Why don't I escape? Why don't I escape, huh?” Catra repeated the question. The dim light from the castle windows was more than enough for her feline eyes to pick up every detail of Adora's beautiful face.

“It's a simple question Catra,” Adora bit back. She could only barely make out Catra besides her glowing eyes.

* * *

 

Glimmer blearily searched almost everywhere Adora might have been: the kitchen, the training yard, even the library. Granted she'd only been there once but- she suddenly had a thought. She knew where she was.

* * *

 

“I don't escape because,” She snaked her tail out around Adora's hand.

“I wanted to say thank you,” Her words were mumbled and through gritted teeth, as if even admitting a debt was torture.

“You're welcome Catra, its my duty as pro-” Adora was cut off as Catra's finger brushed against her lips.

“Shut up Adora. I'm not done,” She stood up and moved in front of Adora.

“There's something else,”

* * *

 

Glimmer rounded the corner and looked out at the garden, wiping the last of the sleep from her eyes. She needn't have bothered, however, as the site that lay before her turned her mind sharp, and her vision blinding red.

* * *

 

Catra broke away breathlessly, resting her forehead against Adora's.

“You understand? I don't like you,” Adora chuckled, equally breathless.

“Yeah, sure you don't,” Adora smiled, running a hand up to feel the flower behind her ear.

* * *

 

Glimmer's nails dug into her palms, and she felt her eyes start to burn as she stepped backwards from the window, a pit being slowly dug from her chest with every beat of her heart, every expansion of her lungs. A few steps away, she turned and ran, and kept running straight to her room, right up to her bed, to her pillows, and Bow, still asleep through her crying, her broken sobs. She was fed up with him, and one foot to the collarbone later, he was awake.

 

“Glim, what-”

“Bow, I caught… I… I  _ saw _ -” She couldn't say it. That would mean it was real. It couldn't be. She wouldn't let it be.

“Glimmer, I can't help if you don't talk,” He reached out and wiped her cheek slightly drier.

“Adora and- and- and catra w- they were…” She fell forward onto Bow, who pulled her in tight.

“Oh. Shit.”

* * *

 

Adora looked ador(a)ingly at Catra.

“You know we can't do this, Catra,”

“Does that matter?”

“No,” She silenced any other doubts from both of them, and let out a surprised yelp as Catra climbed onto her lap.

“This is just to make it easier, idiot,” Catra was glad Adora couldn't see in the dark. Easier to hide her blush.

 

“We should probably get you back to the infirmary before anyone gets suspicious.”

“Depends, you staying the night?” Adora felt Catra's playful gaze skirt around her, but she could only sigh.

“I'm afraid not. I'm really tired Catra,”

“Spoilsport.”

“Greedy.” 

They both giggled, and Catra refused to stand.

“Is that how we're playing it?”

“Depends. How do you  _ think _ we're playing it?”

“Flirt.”

“Enabler.”

* * *

 

Catra restrained, Adora crept back into Glimmer's room, and was confused as she saw the light under the door. She opened the door carefully, poking her head through the crack.

“Glimmer?” Her call was responded by Glimmer's hardest pillow striking her head.

“It'll be a lot more than a pillow if you don't explain what the fuck just happened,” 

Adora looked up at Bow, poised with his bow and an arrow fitted with a boxing glove. Her chest tightened as she closed the door and walked up to the bed, sitting cross-legged on the second last step.

 

“How much did you two see?” Adora looked over at Glimmer, knees to her chest, eyes red from tears.

“Oh. Only…” Adora was dumb. Generally, she was dumb. She believed in that moment that it was all because she used all her smarts right then.

 

“Oh my god, I'm so so-”

“Fucking drop it, Adora. I don't care.” Bow was as shocked as Adora at Glimmer's expletive.

“You obviously don't feel the same, so it doesn't matter. What matters, is you were kissing Hordak's  _ second in  _ **_fucking_ ** _ command _ .”

The room fell silent. Adora stared at her feet, Glimmer glowered at Adora, and Bow, trapped between these two, did all he could: looked helplessly trapped between his best friend and arguably the most powerful woman in existence, besides Perfuma.

 

“I can't defend myself,” Adora admitted, ashamedly.

“Yeah, no shit,” Bow and Glim said simultaneously.

“But I can say that I do have feelings for Catra, and with this, we could convince her to join the rebellion!”

“Yeah and she's totally not thinking the same about you joining the horde.” Glimmer rolled her eyes.

“She's using you Adora. Think about this logically.” Adora hated to admit it, but she had a point. A point she needed more sleep to comprehend. 

 

“Want me down on the window bed?” Glimmer sighed and shook her head.

“ _ No _ …” She blushed at her forceful response.

“You can't sleep alone. Stay up here.” With that, Adora climbed into bed, and Glimmer turned off the lights, ushering in something resembling sleep.

* * *

 

The late morning sun streaming through Glimmer's window hit Adora unfairly, and she sat up lazily, rubbing her eyes. Catra wasn't there, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Glimmer was already up and out of bed, stretching below the bed. Adora flipped over and gazed down at her.

 

Glimmer, caught in the sun, face pulled in concentration, was the most beautiful thing to Adora, and she felt a pang of guilt at that. She loved looking at Glimmer but was that creepy? She was appreciating her not like… she rolled over and picked up a pillow, bringing it down over her face to hide the progressing blush when she felt a tap at her foot.

 

“Morning Adora,” Bow grabbed her hand and pushed a sealed cup into it.

“Iced Coffee, on milk.”

“But last night-”

“You're still my friend Adora. Even if I'm peeved at you a bit,” He knocked their drinks together, the ice rattling slightly.

* * *

 

After breakfast, Glimmer excused herself and slipped into the infirmary, excusing the servants inside after they swapped over Catra's bandages.

“Princess,”

“Spy,”

The air between them crackled with tension, the atmosphere electric. Glimmer stared daggers at Catra, eagerly returning the gesture.

 

“I saw you and-”

“I know,” Catra's grin was wicked and cruel, spread from ear to ear.

“I could smell your jealousy from the Fright Zone.”

Catra ground her teeth and her nails into her palm.

“I'm not  _ jealous _ ,”

“Your…  _ everything _ betrays you princess.”

Glimmer sighed and slumped beside the bed.

 

“I hate you,” Glimmer balled her fists. She really did.

“I know princess,”

“No, really. I was about to confess to Adora and you-”

“Ruined it? Took it away from you?” She leaned in close.

“Just because you didn't have the nerve doesn't mean I'm bad, princess.” Glimmer felt tears prick her eyes again.

 

“Why. Why, Catra?”

“Why what?”

“You know damn well what,” Glimmer bit back.  _ I really need to get this temper under control. _

Catra laughed, a pained laugh but a laugh nonetheless.

 

“Because, Princess. I like her.”

“Enough to betray the horde?” Catra's confident veneer faltered for a second. Sore spot.

“Depends.”

“On?”

“How much she likes you.”

* * *

 

Entrapta walked around the Ship, eyes sparkling at the machinery.

“Are you sure this would be fast enough?” Scorpia nodded, and swept Entrapta into a tight embrace.

“Don't worry babe! Catra will be safe,” She planted a kiss on her forehead before setting her down. Entrapta sighed and lifted herself onto the deck.

“Even so… I can not but worry about what they're doing to her, the turmoil she must be under…” She popped off a panel and flipped down her visor, getting to work modifying the craft.

* * *

 

Catra unfolded the reflective sunsheet and directed it to her own face. Behind her, Glimmer Stared daggers at the back of her head next to Adora.

“Glim, this isn't healthy.”

“It's been hours. I'm sure she's up to  _ something _ .”

“You've been following her around all day.” Glimmer took a sip of her drink. Adora was suspicious it was somewhere in the realm of her 7th iced coffee, on milk, with cream and sugar.

“Sorry for being a third wheel between you two,” She bit, and immediately felt bad about.

 

“Glim. That's not what I'm worried about,” That got her attention.

“...What do you mean.”

Adora sighed and gingerly put a hand of Glimmer's arms, crossed defensively in front of her.

“I mean, I care about you, and you've got more important things to do other than burn out watching Catra.” Glimmer sighed. What Catra had said earlier was still bothering her. She hadn't been able to ask for clarification. Not once her mom came in, and then Adora hung out with her all day, no doubt to try and snatch Catra away.

 

“Like what?” She was already tired, and it was only mid-afternoon, and she was just done with everything.

“Like spending time with me, duh!” Adora laughed and pulled them both up a lawn chair, and gently guided Glimmer down onto hers.

“And, second thing,” Adora sighed, readying herself for what she needed to get off her chest.

“There's stuff we need to talk about,” Glimmer stiffened up slightly, but sighed and looked over at Adora.

“Okay then, what is it?”

 

“I've been thinking about what happened last night, and about what I want, and I realised that,” She took a breath, slow and calculated and grounding.

“That I really like you, Glim. And I like Catra too. And I realised that I don't need to only choose  _ one _ . Y'know?” 

Glimmer ran the numbers in her head, and broke out in a dumb smile.

“You dumbass Adora,” She leant over and slapped her shoulder.

“You couldn't have just told me that before? Before I thought you were abandoning me?” Glim played it off with humour, but she still hurt slightly inside.

 

“What does this mean? What do  _ you _ want me to do with this information Adora?”

“I… Glim… I wanna-” Adora was cut off by a loud horn sounding at most 2 miles away.

“The horde!” Adora and Glimmer came to the same realisation together, and looked at Catra, and for a split second, they could've sworn she almost looked disappointed. Her confident mask was quickly reinstated, however, and she calmly got up from her chair and sauntered over to Adora.

 

“Told you they'd be back for me,” She stated boldy and bent down, stealing one last kiss from Adora, too stunned to react. 

“See you two later,” She winked at Glimmer, before turning tail, and running off of the cliff as the sound of the ship suddenly approached.

Catra landed safely on the deck, and was instantly swept up by Scorpia.

“Hey Catra, sorry we're late,”

“Personal Space Scorpia,” Scorpia nodded, remembering, and put her down.

“Not a minute too soon. Another second spent pretending to be nice and I would have clawed up the tapestries.” The three laughed as they rode away.

* * *

 

Back in the Fright Zone, back with the Smog and the Grinding gears, Catra was alone in her room. Alone, with her thoughts, and alone with her pictures. From her pocket, she dug out something she had kept hidden all day from the rest of the hoard. A single picture, folded once, but completely A picture of that afternoon, the three of them on the chairs outside, the other two completely unaware of the frozen moment. Catra smiled, and with some tape, stuck in next to her others. She grabbed a pen, and quickly drew a heart around Glimmer.

“We'll meet again, Princess.”

  
  
  



End file.
